Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spring controlled connection terminal for an electrical device composed of a conducting support part that is fixed to a main conducting part, and at least one clamping spring folded in the form of a loop and provided with a clamping window through which a flange of the support part passes.
Prior art includes an elastic terminal consisting of a spring folded in the form of a loop or a cage, in which one attachment flange is fixed to the conducting part of the support, and another flange is used to tighten the electrical wire and for the connection. The clamping flange is provided with an opening or a window in which the electrical wire is housed and which remains trapped between an edge of the said window and a flange of the conducting part of the support, due to the spring effect. The electrical wire is engaged in the chase or clamping window, by pressing on the looped spring using a screwdriver at the same time. For example, refer to patent EP 0 806 811 and patent DE 196 29 563 describing an elastic terminal in which a stop is housed inside the loop in order to prevent the spring from being compressed. In particular, permanent deformation of the spring must be avoided, since this would have unfortunate consequences on the contact between the electrical wire and the conducting support part.
The only function of stops used in looped springs at the present time is to prevent the spring from being compressed and permanently deformed.